Kol and Freya
The brother-sister relationship between the Original Vampire, Kol Mikaelson and the Witch, Freya Mikaelson. Freya is Kol's eldest sister, he believed that she died from the plague just like the rest of his family. They first met in the 1914 Christmas ball as she was pretending to be his date (he didn't know her true identity), she was happy to know that Rebekah found a way to bring him back. They were reunited for the first time after their meeting in 1914 in An Old Friend Calls. Early History 1914 Unaware of her true identity, Kol and Freya attended the Mikaelson's Christmas party together. Freya went in to get a closer look at her long lost family, while Kol seemed to be planning on using her to help him continue his plan to create a golden dagger that could neutralize Klaus. Kol and Freya toasted each other during the party just before Kol was daggered by Klaus for plotting against him. Kol's daggering was Freya's first look at how violent and treacherous her family had become in her absence. Throughout The Originals Series Season Two In The Map of Moments, Kol thought back to the party in 1914, still unaware that his sister had seen him be daggered. Season Three In Beautiful Mistake, Freya helps their younger sister Rebekah with her mission to bring him back until The Strix got in the way of it. In An Old Friend Calls, the two are finally reunited although it's a bit awkward for them at first. With Kol immediately being drawn into the latest family troubles, he teaches Freya a spell to help them locate Niklaus' worst enemies. While helping her finish the spell, the two were able to get to know each other a little without their siblings around. Kol remembered Freya from when they first met a century before. Kol confessed he thought Freya was a lesbian because he was never able to charm her into doing his biding and she didn't fall for him, which made Freya laugh. He then muses over the fact that she was his long lost, not-so-dead older sister. Freya told Kol that she was glad he was back and that Rebekah had kept her promise to him, and had been trying to bring him back before she was cursed by The Strix, and that it was a good thing for them all that Davina never gave up on them. Kol then writes down the incantation of their spell for Freya so that he can go be with Davina. In Alone with Everybody, Kol is furious at Freya for bringing their brother Finn back from her talisman since Finn cursed him to die last year. As such he's quite unhappy to learn of Finn's plan to live as a witch via possession with Freya casting the spell for it to happen. In Behind the Black Horizon, Kol was concerned for Freya after learning Lucien had kidnapped her so he helped Davina with her locator spell which tracked Freya to Mystic Falls where Lucien has taken her and Vincent to perform to turn him into The Beast from the Prophecy. Back at The Abattoir after Freya been recused and Finn dying from the bite he sustained from Lucien. She slaps her younger brother as he makes an inappropriate remark about Finn dying. Kol contains himself from striking back at Freya. However all of the tense is put aside when Finn succumbs. The two of them with the rest of the family scatter Finn's ashes and give him an their own eulogy doing so. In Give 'Em Hell Kid, Kol denounces Freya as family because she sacrificed Davina after previously promising to bring her back to life. In The Bloody Crown, Freya works tirelessly to cure Kol of his Beast-bite from Marcel. Unable to find a cure, after Klaus gets himself daggered by Marcel, Freya spells all of their lifeforces to Klaus and creates a purgatory-like world for all of them to reside in until Hayley finds them all a cure for Marcel's vengeance against them. Season Four In The Feast of All Sinners, Kol stops Freya from transitioning into a vampire by telling her that she would find life without practicing magic unbearable like he did. Quotes |-|Season Three= :Kol : "And you...?" :Freya : "Freya." :Kol : "Right. Long-lost older sister. Speaking of twists and turns in our family tree, where might Rebekah be?" :Kol : "With feeling now." :Kol : "You and I met a century ago, didn't we? You were the only witch in town I couldn't charm into doing my bidding. Honestly, I just figured you fancied the ladies." :Freya : "Oh, because that's the only reason a woman wouldn't swoon for you?" :Kol : "Well, either that, or you're my long-lost, not-so-dead older sister." :Freya : "I'm glad you're back. You should know, Rebekah kept her promise to fight for you... before the curse. I suppose we're all lucky Davina never gave up on you." :-- An Old Friend Calls ---- :Kol: (to Elijah) "Finn is clearly the one spreading rumors about missing white oak. He's luring Nik's enemies out of the woodwork. It's all part of his tedious revenge fantasy." :Freya: "You're wrong. Those rumors began before either of you returned. Finn's innocent." :Kol: "Innocent? Pardon me, love, but Finn tried to kill the rest of us more than once! He's an enemy of our family." :Freya: "He is our family. Finn's return is an opportunity to mend old wounds and fix what's broken." :Kol: "He didn't just drop a bloody vase! He murdered me!" :-- Alone with Everybody ---- :Kol: "Did you think that I'd be at Cami's wake? You know what? It turns out, I hit my funeral quota for the day. Davina's was this morning. You remember her. Love of my life, condemned to an unknowable hell. And what's your excuse, sister? Were you so overcome with guilt at what you did, that you couldn't bring yourself to indulge in whisky and finger food? Or were you too busy, desecrating more dead? Is this to be your hobby now?" :Freya: "When Lucien died, he was convinced that the prophecy would still unfold. I need to know if he was right. These are the remains of his oracle Alexis, hers was a power I barely understood but now that my own strength has been augmented by the Ancestors, I can channel her. Forecast as she did and find out if Lucien was right or we can finally put this nightmare behind us." :Kol: "I personally hope the bloody prophecy is true. You can all rot in hell for all I care. I'm just sorry I won't be around to see it." :Freya: "Where are you going?" :Kol: "None of your business! All right? There is nothing for me here." :Freya: "Kol, you know that is not true. Your family..." :Kol: "Do not lecture me about family, sister or not. Now, you might have spent your entire life, searching for us, but I never for a second wanted you!" :-- Give 'Em Hell Kid |-|Season Four= :Freya: (To Keelin) "I'm ready for this. Okay? It's gonna be okay. I come from a long line of vampires. And, besides, magic's kind of overrated." :Kol: "Easy for you to say. You haven't had to live without it." :Freya: "I didn't think you were coming." :Kol: "Almost didn't, but given the number of messages and magic notes appearing in my pocket, I figured there might be an emergency." :-- The Feast of All Sinners Gallery Freyakol4.png Freyakol5.png Freyakol6.png Kolfreya1.png Kolfreya2.png Kolfreya3.png Kolfreya4.png Kolfreya5.png TO322-007-Kol-Freya.jpg Trivia * They were the only Mikaelson family members to tap into their magic. ** With Finn having tapped into his power (in spirit form) a thousand years later, after possessing Vincent Griffith. * Kol was the first Mikaelson sibling to meet Freya without knowing who she was, he was the second sibling Freya met after Finn. References See also Category:Relationships Category:Family Relationship Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Enemy Relationship